Corazón Guerrero
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Terryfic... historia paralela a corazón viajero... distinto desenlace vive cuando alguien lo da todo por el amor, merece su recompensa... Terry no desistirá jamás en volver a ella, su amor vale todo para él...
1. Un colegio singular

**Corazón Guerrero**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Un colegio singular**

 _Historia alterna de cómo encuentran el amor, la pasión y el camino para seguir adelante a pesar de todo._

 _Aquí es un Terryfic... si no te gusta este trama favor de no leerlo vaya a leer_

 _Esta es una historia paralela a Corazón Viajero (Albertfic)... con un comienzo similar... pero distinto desenlace ;)_

Viajaba por Escocia una familia a caballo, a lo lejos se veía a todo galope acercarse para alcanzar a la hermosa dama, pero esta no se dejaría vencer aunque le partieran el alma, le daba más impulso a su corcel, otros competían con la misma idea, pero ya había dos que luchaban por demostrar quién es quién en los corceles…

Llegaban y muy lejos de ahí, había una persona recostada bajo una sombra, con una pajilla en la boca disfrutaba de su buen día de descanso, cuando de repente muy cerca paso la joven frente a sus ojos, arrojándole lodo a su atuendo, este enfurecido se subió a su caballo, la siguió molesto,

\- Ahora veras, la alcanzó quiso pararla, esta sonrío él se quedó fascinado con ella, pero no por eso la dejaría así, detuvo su corcel, esta no tuvo más remedio que parar, pues el joven había alcanzado la rienda, la freno,

\- lo siento mucho, jugaba carreras, sé que pase a tu lado, manche tu rompa con mi corcel dijo Candy, el sonriente dijo

\- Como piensas pagar la ofensa de enlodarme jovencita, dijo Terry

\- No lo sé, puedo lavar personalmente tu ropa, pero no tú conciencia, dime qué puedo hacer para compensar el daño moral, más que el material. _Viéndolo de frente pues aparte de que es un hombre alto muy guapo, ya enlodado, no se veía nada mal, pensó_ Candy. Terry noto que la joven lo miraba y le gustaba, este sonrío de medio lado, dijo

– Así, la beso, muy suavemente tornándolo muy apasionado, haciendo que ella se perdiera en el beso del joven una de sus manos tocaba su nuca, la otra traía su corcel, después llegaba Anthony, Archie y Alister, sorprendían a la pareja. Anthony molesto dijo

\- ¡Candy! Ambos soltaron el beso, ella se puso roja por la sorpresa. Terry sonriente por lo que había ganado por la enlodada.

-Lo siento chicos, que les dije que me alcanzarán, le daría un beso al ganador, pues el ganó.

-Candy como te atreves, el no estaba ahí y cómo es eso de donde lo conoces, que se cree para besar a una señorita, bajo del caballo Anthony empujó a Terry este sonrío con mucha confianza, como si se conocieran dijo

\- ¿Candy es tu hermanito menor?, a lo que de inmediato bajo Archie, agregó

–Imbécil, no somos sus hermanos, pero no te acerques a ella o te las verás con nosotros. Terry al ver a tan valientes hombres agregó

-Cariño, son tus guardianes estos paladines. Candy se puso roja le había dicho cariño, bajo la cabeza guardando una sonrisa para no burlarse, ya bastante hizo por justificar el quedarse en un beso que ahora le dijera cariño ya era demasiado. Ella contestó

-No necesito que nadie me defienda, sola me sé defender bastante bien, espero que laves tu ropa a mano, con permiso. Muy digna se retiró dejando enfurecidos a tres caballeros, Alister la acompañó entre risas, regresaban a su casa.

Anthony, vio que Candy conocía a este hombre, ya no dijo nada con una mirada asesina, por el nuevo competidor se retiraba. Archie dijo

– Con los Andrew no te metas, no te lo recomiendo. Terry sonriente dijo

– Un Grandchester jamás se doblega ante nadie. Anthony volteo a verlo con sorpresa, agregó

– Eres Terry Grandchester el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, este sonriendo respondió

– Si, estoy a su disposición cuando desees pelear de nuevo. Anthony sonrió, comentó

– Nos veremos mañana sin falta tenlo por seguro se fue sonriendo, se subió a su caballo con una sonrisa en los labios, Archie lo vio molesto, refutó

\- ¡Pedante!, se subió a su caballo se fue quedando sonriente Terry se tocaba los labios por el beso de la dama, sonreía. Esa tarde se regresó a su mansión, no dejaba de pensar en la joven que había conocido, en su mirada, una hermosa dama delgada, con esos pantaloncillos mostraba un cuerpo divino y escultural, Terry esa noche soñaba con tenerla en sus brazos, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, de solo pensarla pasaba la noche feliz muy satisfecho, por la mañana su padre desayunaba con él, comentándole

– Terry hoy iras a la mansión Andrew William desea conocerte, ya habíamos quedado de que te dejaría con ellos mientras voy por tu madre a New York regreso de nuevo, tus cosas ya las empacaron, estarás con los mismos instructores que William y yo contratamos para sus sobrinos y para ti,

\- Padre se apellidan Andrew los sobrinos de señor William,

\- Es un joven igual que tu Terry, William es el heredero de los Andrew, falleció casi toda su familia quedando él como el sucesor de los Andrew, aquí en Escocia, el es Duque y en América es mi socio más importante, su tía acaba de fallecer hace unos meses y su hija adoptiva la trajo aquí, ya que quiere prepararla para que también reciba educación pues el colegio donde los íbamos a mandar, resulto un problema y mejor se los trajo, por eso te saque te traje con ellos, de que se estén quejando de ti, mejor un privado tal vez valga la pena, se habla muy bien de la educación de los Andrew, espero no me decepciones Terry.

Este sonrío _pensó, con que hija adoptiva, que mujer, ahora la tendré cerca, espero y se repita el beso muchas veces, ¡qué mujer! ¡qué mujer!_

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew bajaba Candy muy sonriente vio a Albert en la entrada,

\- ¡Albert! Corrió para abrazarlo, este la recibió en sus brazos abiertos, dijo

– Mi princesa hermosa, vas a desayunar Candy.

-Si desayunas conmigo si, este sonrió, agregó

\- Y si no desayuno contigo ¿no desayunaras Candy? Esta sonrió, respondió

– Que malo eres, yo que te quiero tanto, que ya me ganaste y desayunaste.

– Claro que no, solo preguntaba, te estaba esperando para desayunar, vamos pasemos al comedor.

– Candy hoy llega el hijo de mi socio estará en la habitación azul, te pido que seas respetuosa y que recuerdes que es un gran amigo su padre, sé que es muy rebelde igual que nosotros, pero también sé que puedes jalarle las orejas si se porta mal, aunque te aseguro que se quedará prendado de mi princesa. Candy se puso roja, bajo la cabeza.

– Albert, no me digas eso, me apenas

–Candy no es pena, mis sobrinos se pelean por ganar tu amor y este es de la edad de Alister, como crees que no se quedará enamorado de mi princesita. No debe de darte pena, recuerda es muy parecido a tu carácter, así que evita discusiones lo más que puedas con él, ¿quieres? hazlo por mí. Le hizo una cara de súplica, esta respondió

– Está bien, en eso llegaron al comedor, Anthony muy sonriente dijo

– Buenos días tío, ¿hoy llega el Grandchester a nuestra casa? ¿No es así?

\- Si Anthony, hoy llega lo estamos esperando.

– No te preocupes, Candy lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos y un beso, dijo poco molestó, sonriente

– Porque lo dices así, ¿estás celoso Anthony?

– Temo que tendré más competencia que mis primos, en eso entraba Archie y Alister.

– Candy hay algo que deba saber dijo Albert

– Si, ayer un joven me dio un beso frente a mis primos, creo que por eso dice que lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Tal vez sea ese joven.

– Vaya eso si es sorpresa, Candy ya conoces a Terry, esta lo vio con cara de al rato te digo porque Archie se enfureció, Albert sonreía por las caras, Alister estaba serio solamente. Desayunaron salieron a montar pero Candy fue al despacho con Albert, le contó lo sucedido, este sonreía por lo que le decía, Candy se recargó en su abrazo, le dijo

–Realmente me robo un beso, si con eso se limpio su conciencia allá él, al final me dices que viene para acá, vaya sería bueno traer a más mujeres, no es correcto que este entre estos jóvenes sola, ya que mejor traigas unas mujeres hijas de tus socios, para que no sea la única mujer en la que no les quede otra opción, además a mí siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Eso deseas Candy?

\- ¿Estar a tu lado?, sabes bien que sí.

\- Me refiero a que traiga más damas _, sonreía al ver que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer pero no podía ser pues sus sobrinos ya la apreciaban y el no se pondría en una pelea campal por el error de su tía de en vez de poner a Candy como su hija la puso como hija de él._

-Por favor Albert no soy muy hermosa, soy la única por eso es que creen tener derecho de posesión todos, no es justo, si ese tal Terry me beso, tal vez con eso ya no me frecuenten tanto, si dices que tienen nuestro carácter, ambos sonreían,

\- Eres muy lista Candy, pero ellos también lo son, y si tienes razón, vendrán más damas de las que crees, también pensé en ti, por eso le dije a mis socios que estarías estudiando en Escocia en nuestra mansión, con el problema que surgió varios se apuntaron, aunque posiblemente te molestes, porque los Legan quieren mandar a sus hijos también, pero Anthony me dijo que si ellos venían se regresaría a New York junto contigo, como vez. Por eso le dije que no podían venir que estaba lleno, con los que ya había aceptado, le dije que Neil se había peleado con Anthony y Elisa contigo por eso no quería problemas, me comprendieron.

-Y quienes serán las damas de sociedad que vendrán,

\- Candy tu eres una dama, aunque estudiaste enfermería eres mi dama preferida, así que no te sientas menos, esta es tu casa eres Candy Andrew nadie tiene tu apellido directo como tú, así que a despreciar a otros aquí tu mandas, no quiero que nadie te haga una humillación, lo sabes verdad princesa, me tengo que ir mañana, pero por favor cuento contigo, controla a estos chicos y no te metas en problemas.

Esta lo abrazó enternecida, Albert la amaba en silencio sus abrazos ya no eran tan simples para él, como buen caballero se separaba tiernamente, y agradecía todo de Candy porque la procuraba, dijo

– Albert gracias por confiar en mí, si se agarran a golpes los curaré, ambos sonreían. Salieron del despacho, llegaba un carruaje con Terry este bajaba, veía a Albert y Candy que lo esperaban en la estancia.

– Bienvenido Terry, dijo Albert, Candy sonrío reconociéndolo,

-Gracias, mi padre te envió saludos William, este sonrió por tratarlo como un igual, era algo que apreciaba porque se sentía mejor, sonrió,

\- Esta es tu casa, lo será por los siguientes dos años, mientras se preparan para ir a defender sus negocios.

– Gracias. Terry no dejaba de ver a Candy de manera simulada.

– Ya conoces a Candy, me dijo que ayer se conocieron, espero se lleven bien, te la encargo mucho, porque si ella me pide que la regrese a América, me la llevaré de inmediato conmigo, aunque se queden ustedes sin ella. Sonrió, Terry se sorprendió, _este sabía que la había besado_ , en eso llegó un carruaje, bajaban tres damas muy hermosas, en otro carruaje otras dos más, Candy muy sonriente las recibía en el porche, donde Albert y Terry salían, los tres que montaban vieron a todas las damas llegar, de inmediato así vestidos fueron a recibirlas, Candy estaba muy sonriente miraba a Albert, lo que le dijo ya estaba más que cumplido.

Ella es Patricia O`Brien, hija de mis socio Stefan O`Brien una joven delgada de lentes muy hermosa y cabello café obscuro largo, ella es Annie Britter, hija del socio de Daniel Britter una hermosa dama cabello negro y ojos azules muy linda y muy romántica, ella es Andrea Anderson, hija de mi gran amigo Robert Anderson una hermosa rubia de ojos grises y cabello medio ondulado, muy delgada y alta, ella es Sofía Robertson prima de Andrea una joven castaña de ojos miel, muy bonita sonrisa y ella es Susana Marlow sobrina de mi socio Elmer Marlow una joven coqueta de cabello rubio, ojos tristes cafés obscuros.

Terry abría los ojos no podía creerlo la mansión de los Andrew se convertiría en escuela. Albert lo vio se sonrío.

Pasaron a la sala mientras bajaban sus maletas y les asignaban sus habitaciones de inmediato los jóvenes se presentaban, Albert muy sonriente dijo

– También llegarán Tom y Jim, para que estés bien cuidada, sonreían.

– Gracias Albert, pero como lograste que ellos les dieran permiso si sus padres los necesitan mucho,

\- Pues se ganaron una beca, para que sus negocios se incrementen, les envié apoyo para que no los echen de menos, no deben tardar en llegar vienen con George,

\- Gracias Albert, ellos son muy importantes son mis hermanos, al igual que Ann pero ella sabes que fue adoptada, ahora verla aquí es bueno.

– Candy prométeme que no saldrás huyendo, antes que huyan los demás pero tú no, prométemelo.

– Si Albert te lo prometo, me portaré bien. Se daban un abrazo, Albert besó su frente, ella se retiró a la habitación, se sentía triste su gran amigo Albert se iría ya la conocía tanto que sabía lo que iba a sufrir con las clases, pero no solo eso, ella extrañaba a la mujer dura que dominaba a todos los Andrew la extrañaba realmente, con ella jamás se sentía sola, era dura, pero la dejo estudiar enfermería, era enérgica pero la educó con paciencia, lloraba y Albert entró a su habitación, la abrazó,

\- Candy no quiero que la sigas extrañando, ella te está viendo y quiere lo mejor para ti, al entrar Albert dejo la puerta abierta, Terry que pasaba se detuvo y escuchaba la conversación, por favor, no llores en el cielo está mejor, aunque la extrañemos no nos la devolverán, te pido que por ella que no salgas huyendo, Terry se ve que te cuidará, es un joven de carácter nadie se le enfrentará, si por alguna razón llegan a venir los Legan, Anthony los pondrá en su lugar. Tus hermanos estarán llegando en cualquier momento no estás sola, sé que no vendré a verte, pero mandaré a George para que te lleve conmigo en Navidad si lo deseas, está bien.

– Gracias Albert, mil gracias por todo eres un ángel, me conoces muy bien, creo que sabes que vendrán los Legan porque se aprovechan con su lazo y la Tía Elroy, además nadie los querrá en otro lugar, ambos sonreían.

-Bueno pequeña en cuanto lleguen tus hermanos, me preparó y me voy, si quieres puedes acompañarme al puerto, pero te vendrás sola pues me llevo a George.

\- No creo que Anthony no quiera ir conmigo a despedirte,

-Tienes razón, me retiro te veo en la comida.

De inmediato Terry se escondió, salió de su recamará disimuladamente y se encontró con Albert,

\- ¿Todo bien Terry?

-Si de maravilla, vinieron muchas personas, no habrá tiempo para aburrirse,

\- Los maestros ya no son maestros de niños, ellos vienen a enseñarles y compartirles sus conocimientos, si me demuestras ser el mejor, y les ganas a mis sobrinos en su educación, tu Padre estará muy orgulloso de ti Terry,

\- Lo intentaré sonrío, pensó _por esa princesa lo que sea_. Candy salió los encontró en el pasillo Candy y Terry vestían de ropa para montar, mientras los Andrew ya habían montado, se habían cambiado para acompañar a las damas, Albert sonrió y agregó

– Terry te encargo a Candy al parecer van a montar, Candy no conoce mucho Escocia, por favor que no llegue tarde a la comida.

– Como gustes William. Ambos sonrieron, Albert se fue a su habitación, Candy bajo las escaleras Terry iba tras ella, total su padre se la había encargado. Abajo los Andrew los vieron, Anthony se molestó al ver que iba a montar acompañada de Terry.

* * *

 _ **Nunca me han gustado las injusticias... me gusta escribir, soñar e imaginar que todo es posible cuando deseas de corazón lograr un objetivo.**_

 _ **Con sincero aprecio**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Familia Adoptiva

**Fic**

 **Corazón Guerrero**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Familia Adoptiva**

– Candy irás a montar ahora, esta mañana ya salimos a montar. Preguntó Anthony con una evidente molestia

– Si Anthony voy a montar y coincidí con Terry, así que me va a acompañar. Se dirigió a las damas,

\- Chicas, les sugiero que muy temprano se levanten, desayunen porque estos jóvenes les gusta montar por las mañanas, es muy importante y nuestro cuidador de caballos le encantará asesorarlas para su buena equitación, se retiró y ellas sonrieron dándole las gracias a Candy por su información.

Terry salió con ella a las caballerizas con cierta alegría, se sentía con la satisfacción de estar cerca y de haber hecho molestar a los Andrew, sin embargo algo no le daba buena espina, la dama no lo miraba a los ojos, esto lo estaba poniendo un poco en cierta incertidumbre, al fin les preparaban sus caballos, este sonriendo comentó,

\- Le gustaría la ruta que tomo ayer Candy,

-Vaya recordaste mi nombre, porque no nos presentamos que recuerde,

\- Discúlpame, soy Terrance Grandchester su servidor mi lady,

\- Servidor, ¿acaso siempre si lavaste tu ropa a mano? Esta subió al caballo, salió corriendo a todo galope, dejándolo que se presentará, subió de inmediato subiendo de forma directa a su corcel fue tras ella, en los ventanales de la mansión, las damas y caballeros, miraban el paisaje y los jardines, vieron salir a todo galope a Candy, Terry tras ella igual, Anthony hizo cara de molestia, Archie también, Alister sonrío recordando que si la alcanzaban les daría un beso, se reía a lo que de inmediato Ann que lo veía se atrevió a preguntar

– Disculpe Alister, pero de que se ríe, este sin pensar dijo

– De una apuesta de ayer por la tarde, que nadie ganó, Anthony y Archie voltearon a verlo, sonrieron con él. Archie le dijo a Anthony,

\- Crees que le haya hecho la misma apuesta,

\- No lo creo dijo Anthony,

-Entonces como vez que haya salido tan rápido tras ella. Anthony se molestó se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Terry alcanzó de inmediato a Candy y volvió a tomar la rienda para detenerla, dijo

– Que dama tan educada, me encantó su presentación,

\- Vaya, esperas mayor educación, ante alguien que se atreve a que limpie una ofensa robando un beso.

– Mira de haber sabido que deseabas otro, solo me lo hubieras dado y listo, este se acercó para darle un beso y Candy que recordó de inmediato el de la tarde anterior, movió su caballo se hizo a un lado apenada, porque este pensará que se estaba insinuando.

– Siempre no deseas qué te vuelva a besar Candy. Esta sonrió no contesto nada _, claro que lo deseaba pero no se lo pediría,_

\- Puedes soltar la rienda para seguir con mi cabalgata Terry,

\- En cuanto me lo pidas dijo Terry sonriente,

\- Ya te lo he pedido, dijo Candy, este jaló el caballo, la volvió a besar con mayor intensidad, dejando que Candy participará del beso, sintió que ella respondió, el beso se hizo muy placentero y muy deseado, Terry sonrió con satisfacción, le dijo

– Lo que usted me pida Candy entregándole la rienda, esta sonrojada bajo la cabeza, dijo

–Lo que no pida ¿También? Se escapo a galope dejando a Terry con una sonrisa completa, _definitivamente esta mujer lo enloquecía, se lo estaba ganando, a que se refería a que no le había pedido el beso o a que lo que desee con ella será sin permiso, pero cuando he necesitado de permiso, si bien que sus besos son míos_. Feliz galopaba para perseguirla al final sabía que la alcanzaría si se lo proponía.

Regresaban muy tranquilos a la mansión, Candy se retiró a darse un baño para luego bajar a comer. Terry hizo lo mismo terminaron de comer, ella tomo el brazo de Albert, se fue al despacho dejando a todos los demás, quedándose a solas con él, lo que le inquietaba un poco a Terry pues no era realmente su hija y se buscaban mucho, no dejaba de sentir un poco de irá al verlos juntos con una mirada de felicidad, esconderse en el despacho, este se puso a imaginar varias cosas muy divertidas en el despacho, después dio un golpe a la pared, pues él quería hacerlo, no que sus imágenes fueran con William.

En eso llegó un carruaje bajando tres caballeros, Terry salió muy sonriente a ver quien llegaba, el había escuchado que llegarían los hermanos de Candy, a lo que de inmediato se los ganaría, total ya adoraba a su hermana, cuando los vio llegar eran dos jóvenes sencillos, muy altos y muy atractivos, uno mayor de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel Tom, el otro de ojos gris claro cabello castaño claro muy atractivo, Terry _pensaba vaya ella es la única rubia, al parecer tenemos genética castaña._

Este se presentó, ellos lo saludaron muy a su estilo dándole un abrazo y este sonrío al ver que los norteamericanos son muy amables, Anthony se acercó sonriendo efusivamente,

\- ¡Tom!

\- ¡Anthony! Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo se escuchó, Tom de inmediato presentó

-El es Jim mi otro hermano Anthony,

-Un placer Jim, sé que eres un Caterway, el más famoso de toda América, un heredero muy asediado sonrío,

-Que no te escuche Candy porque te fusila todos sonrieron, salió corriendo Candy gritó

\- ¡Tom! Este de inmediato corrió hacia ella, levantándola en sus brazos, girando con ella,

-Mi pequeña, mírate que hermosa estas, casi no te conozco estas bellísima, ambos se rodaban lágrimas se daban besos muy fraternales, en eso la bajo, dio turno a Jim, quien la abrazo, le dijo

–Jefa, mi jefa preciosa, tomo su cintura y la elevó aun más alto que Tom, le dijo,

-¡Adelgazaste!, aquí no comes bien mejor te llevó a América de nuevo, sonrieron. Luego la abrazó, le dio un tierno beso, Albert los vio lo saludaron muy formales, con un abrazo también y sonreían. Entraron a la mansión, las damas los miraban muy insistentes, estaban muy altos, muy guapos, no había ningún joven de mal ver, ahora tenían ellas de donde escoger. Archie y Alister saludaron a Tom de inmediato, luego les presentó a Jim a quién no le conocían.

Pero al saber su nombre de inmediato supieron quien era, el heredero y dueño del ganado más grande de toda América, quien surtía a toda la nación, todavía exportaba a otros lugares. Candy era muy consentida por él. Terry intrigado se acercó a Jim le preguntó

—Jim disculpa mi ignorancia pero ¿Por qué le dices Jefa a Candy?, este sonrió, le dijo

– Eso es entre ella y yo, pero acaso no marchan cuando ella lo ordena, Terry sonrió respondió

–Hasta cuando no lo ordena marchamos, Jim soltó una carcajada por ver la cara de enamorado de Terry, ambos se abrazaban. Candy los vio sentía que el corazón brincaba al verlos tan felices. Albert la veía, se daba cuenta de que con ellos estaría muy bien.

Albert se pasó a su despacho con George y ya no salió, Candy conversaba con las damas muy animadas estaban con ella, Andrea fue una de las que de inmediato se sintió identificada con ella se hizo su amiga, Candy lo notó le daba un poco de tristeza que Ann no hiciera lo mismo, pero ella se quedaba platicando más con Susana y Patricia, que por tomar en cuenta a Candy, esta lo notaba pero ya no dijo nada, tenía que haber una razón, la encontró de inmediato, Ann estaba enamorada de Archie desde América, este no le correspondía porque solo tenía ojos para Candy, lo mismo que de inmediato despejaría para dejar de largo a Archie, Sofía dijo

– Candy los jóvenes que llegaron quienes son. De inmediato Candy dijo

– Chicas, ellos son como mis hermanos, Thomas Stevens y Jim Caterway, después ella muy amable les presentó una a una a las damas, sonreían muy sutiles ante los caballeros. Andrea dijo, si ellos son como tus hermanos los Andrew que son tuyos, ella dijo de inmediato

-Primos, los tres son mis primos, Anthony es mi primo directo a lo que Anthony se molestó por la aclaración, Terry sonrió de medio lado, Candy agregó,

-Chicas venimos a estudiar, pero estos chicos no son nada mío ninguno, así que son tan libres como yo. Todos soltaron risas nerviosas, nadie preguntó nada ante la aclaración de Candy. Terry soltaba una risa, Anthony se le acercó dijo

–Basta Terry sabes bien que no tenemos lazo sanguíneo, es mí pequeña dijo con un poco de posesión en su tono, Terry sonrió de medio lado, agregó

– Ya hizo sus aclaraciones ella no te parece Anthony este se retiró dejando la duda de que él era el único que no pertenecía a hermanos o primos. Anthony se sonrió, Terry lo vio levanto un pulgar se lo indico a él ambos sonrieron.

Terry se fue con Albert este lo invitó al despacho, estaban platicando muy amenos, Terry era de los que tuteaba a Albert, con lo que mejor se sentía conversaban largo tiempo, de rato más llegaban las personas que apoyarían con las clases, Terry y Albert vieron por los ventanales a un joven maestro muy nervioso, viendo mucho a las damas, Albert le dijo a Terry,

-Este no es de fiar no me parece bueno, Terry le respondió

– Acaba de llegar y ya enseñó el cobre dijo sonriendo, por como su mirada se notaba libidinosa, no lo aceptes, no corramos riesgos, mejor que de una vez se vaya, Albert respondió

– Tienes razón me da mala espina, como sea es muy tarde, se tendrá que ir mañana, pero no pasará la noche en la mansión lo llevarán a un cuarto de servicio, hablaré con George, Terry veía más personas, agregó

– Espera, sigue viendo no vaya a ser que alguien más sea igual, ambos sonreían, los demás eran mayores, damas mayores también una religiosa muy hermosa venía al final. Todos estaban en la estancia, cuando Candy la reconoció

-¡Mamá! Hermana María, corrió y ambas se abrazaron, lloraban Tom las vio sus ojos se tornaron igual, Jim se acercó los movió al despacho, donde se encerraron Terry y Albert estaban allí, vieron como cerraban la puerta las damas lloraban,

-Que gusto que esté con nosotros madre, ¿y la señorita Pony?

– Todo está bien allá Candy, vine por un tiempo aquí gracias al señor William, me dieron permiso de participar en una clase para ustedes, mientras este en Escocia, después volveré con la señorita Pony. Candy la abrazaba lloraba mientras los jóvenes, cerraban un poco la intimidad de ellas, luego Jim era abrazado y besado por ella diciendo

– Mi niño, mira qué guapo y grande estas lo abrazaba, Tom, la abrazó a ella, Son muy buenos mis chicos, estar juntos como hermanos, la vida que los une, Dios siempre los trae juntos a mis hijos, Tom le daba un beso en su frente.

Albert sorprendido por las emociones comentó

– Hermana qué bueno que ya llegó necesitaba su consejo, llegó en muy buen momento, bienvenida. Terry se presentó con ella muy conmovido por todo lo que había escuchado. Le beso su mano, esta le acarició el rostro,

\- Te conozco eres el pequeño de Eleonor Baker, si eres Terry, estuve en tu nacimiento hijo. Terry se sorprendió, ella dijo juguetonamente,

\- No te preocupes muchacho a nadie le diré nada de tu marca secreta, soltaron a reírse, la abrazó, Terry le dijo

– ¿Conoce a mi madre?

\- Si viajaba y ella tuvo sus dolores de parto sin previo aviso naciste en un tren muy aprisa ambos sonreían, tu padre no hallaba con que pagarme por estar ahí, después en New York, hospitalizaron a tu madre, la acompañe un tiempo hasta que fue dada de alta, pude tomar de nuevo mi camino. Terry sorprendido dijo

-Vaya ahora tendré que llamarla mamá como Candy sonrió leve, Candy celosa respondió

–No, ella es mi mamá, no tuya. Jim y Tom estaban serios, no jugaban.

—Solo fue un decir Candy dijo Terry. La madre dijo

\- Cariño no seas celosa, yo soy mamá de todos, eres mi niñita la abrazó.

Tom notó que Ann no se acercó a Candy y a la hermana María, pero también notaba que estaba muy metida en su papel y realmente ella si tenía una madre, mientras ellos, solo tenían a ella como madre, las adopciones de Tom y Jim, fueron de hombres solos sin pareja, esto los unió más a Candy, pues ella también estuvo en ese papel de adopción, lo sorprendente fue saber que quien la había adoptado era un joven de poco más edad que Tom y Candy no era posible verlo como padre, sin embargo lo amaba y respetaba, pues en su vida el tuvo un rol más cercano a Candy, que hasta sus propios hermanos.

Llegaba la noche fueron asignadas todas las habitaciones, George se encargaba de un maestro joven, mismo que Terry y Albert vigilaban, pues sospechaban de este desde que llegó, después se enteraban que no era un maestro sino un hombre refugiado de la guerra, a lo que le daban dinero, un boleto para Irlanda para que se fuera a con su familia, Albert estaba un poco molesto Terry lo noto, estos estuvieron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, concluyó

– Estamos cerca de la guerra aquí, vas a tener que estar al pendiente, todos son mayores Terry, los más grandes son Alister, Tom y tu, por ello tomaran decisiones cuando no este, si es necesario viajar... viajarán, si es necesario ir a Inglaterra, irán, y de ser necesario por cualquier emergencia los espero en América, sabes moverte, no quiero en riesgo a nadie, Alister ha estado muy serio me dijo que desea unirse a la guerra en defensa de la patria, pero no puedo darle mi autorización sus padres ya murieron, hable con él, Archie no está de acuerdo, es lo único que le queda de su familia directa somos muy pocos, lo hemos perdido todo, no es justo que ahora desee irse como piloto a pelear, no estoy de acuerdo, Candy ya lo sabe, le dijo que si este se iba, ella iría tras de él le dio su palabra, lo culpo de si algo le sucedía a ella por ir tras de él, vigílalo, Candy se irá por cumplir con su palabra, no quiero perder a quien tanto amo desde niña, por favor no lo permitas, si es necesario amárrala y sonrieron.

* * *

 _ **Los personajes difieren de sus caracteres singulares... respecto a Stear... el siempre ha sido un personaje noble y seguro, en este casi, toma decisiones por no encontrase apoyado y en distintas circunstancias, el personaje vale la pena comprenderlo...**_

 _ **Con Aprecio,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Mi palabra

**Fic**

 **Corazón Guerrero**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Mi Palabra**

Entraba Tom y Alister, habló con los tres diciéndoles lo mismo, que la mansión en Inglaterra es de los Grandchester, que Terry se haría cargo de llevarlos, que todos están culminando sus estudios, que no pueden tampoco cuidar de quienes no desean ser cuidados, Alistear se mostraba serio no decía nada, Terry y Albert lo entendieron, sabían que este se iría, si se le daba la oportunidad.

Pasaron los días Albert se fue con George, las clases estuvieron muy bien, todos estaban muy tranquilos en plena armonía, tomaban danza, administración, equitación, ética, moral, deportes, música, eso era un afine a todo lo que muchos tenían, más cuando se trató de talento Ann era buena en el piano, Archie se lo valoraba y de religión Candy era una experta pues se sabía mucho de la biblia desde niña con su madre, en equitación todos eran muy buenos, los mejores se destacaban por dominar a los caballos, una tarde llegaron los Legan, todo cambió, el semblante de ambos eran problemas seguros, la que se divertía con ellos fue Susana, quien le seguía la corriente a Neil, Sofía que era muy amable trataba con amabilidad a Elisa, dándole un poco de cortesía.

Pasaron los meses fueron a Inglaterra, donde la mansión se lucía los días de lluvia, la tranquilidad, fueron momentos mágicos para todos, una tarde mientras Annie tocaba el piano, se quedó sola, Archie la escuchaba este sonriendo por lo virtuosa que era Annie, ella se levantó para salir, Archie se le atravesó cortando su paso,

-Annie me gustaría saber si es posible, o si se puede, si es que no hay alguien, quieres tal vez,…

\- Archie si, este dijo

– ¿si? ella confirmo

–sí y este sonrió, la abrazó dándole un beso, muy cálido, sorprendiendo a Annie en ese momento ella _pensaba que le preguntaría si deseaba salir a caminar o conversar, no si la besaría pero ella estaba fascinada, por fin el chico que le agradaba se había fijado_ en ella. Archie era novio de Annie.

Salían de compras y le pidieron a Tom que las acompañara Andrea y Sofía, este de inmediato accedió. Sofía estaba muy amable y risueña, mientras que Andrea notaba que Sofía se ponía muy feliz ante Tom sonreía, siempre que Tom le dirigía la palabra Sofía estaba lista con una sonrisa, una mirada enamorada, sin poderlo evitar, estaba fascinada con él este se avergonzaba de que la hermosa dama lo eligiera ante tanto caballero noble,

-Sofía no tengo mucha fortuna, ni pertenezco a la alta sociedad, me gusta la vida del campo, vivo en un Rancho,

\- Tom mi madre vive en un rancho mi Padre era de ciudad, el murió y estoy encargada con mi Tío el hermano de mi madre, por eso estoy aquí, pero mi mamá y mi abuelo son de un rancho muy hermoso.

– ¿De verdad Sofía?

\- Si Tom, tus manos dicen que eres muy trabajador, los hombres tienen así sus manos, Tom sonreía _pensando ella me acepta como soy._

\- Te gustaría ser mi novia, Sofía

\- Me encantaría Tom, y que conocieras a mi familia, mi abuelo te agradará mucho, es un hombre sencillo y muy bueno.

Sofía admiraba a Tom, quien estaba muy apenado por ser amado por una dama, Alister conversaba con Patricia ambos congeniaban muy bien, pero en el fondo solo pensaba en poder enlistarse, salieron a caminar fueron a una feria, ahí vieron enlistarse a varios caballeros y Alister se enlistaba, ella lo vio no dijo nada, pero se daba cuenta que en ellos solo había una buena amistad.

Elisa y Susana peleaban por Terry quien siempre se les desaparecía, Candy mejoraba ahora en el cantó pues se le dificultaba el piano así que mejor desarrollo la voz, una tarde le cantaba a su mamá el ave maría ella le tocaba la melodía, fue cuando la descubrieron sus hermanos y algunas damas se enternecían al escucharla, el que estaba perdido era Terry que al escucharla su corazón empezó a latir muy acelerado, se dio cuenta que Candy movía todo su ser interior.

Una tarde salieron a montar pues en la mañana no lo habían hecho, fueron por la tarde, los sorprendió la lluvia y ambos se quedaron en una sección lejana a la casa, cubriéndose para no mojarse, fue esa tarde que llovía tanto que Terry se le declaraba a Candy pero la respetaba mucho por la confianza que William había dado a el, además el era un caballero y Candy era toda una dama, ambos se besaban.

-Candy me enamore de ti desde que pasaste a enlodarme y te bese,

-Eso te pasa por andar robando besos Terry

-Me gustas mucho, no sabía que fuera tu primer novio,

-Estas acostumbrad a tener novias, ella se molestaba un poco.

El cuido de Candy y la respetaba mucho, sus caricias y besos siempre fueron con respeto. A partir de allí cambiaron mucho las cosas, sobre todo en ellos, pues eran novios, se daban cuenta, solo hasta allí pues ellos regresaron noche el día de la lluvia, nadie los alcanzó a descubrir, sin embargo, Terry la amaba y ella lo amaba también.

Una tarde estaba muy molesta Susana, pues Candy le había ganado a Terry, despechada estaba llorando, Neil se acercó este le dijo que fueran a caminar, se la llevó a los establos, sin previo aviso, le dijo

– No debes llorar por un tonto como ese, teniéndome a mi aquí, este le quito la ropa, ella estaba toda asustada, este se aprovecho de ella, la hizo suya, causando dolor en ella, lloraba más, pues no tuvo el tacto suficiente para seducirla, solo poseerla, le dijo

– Es normal, todas lloran la primera vez, después les encanta, iré a verte diario hasta que ya no te duela, verás que te gustará.

-Por las noches muy tarde, entraba a su habitación, aunque esta estaba dolida, este le decía que era para que no sufriera, le hacía de nuevo el tener relaciones. Una mañana se sentía mal y Candy paso a revisarla esta le pidió discreción, de inmediato entendió, le dio unos medicamentos, se alivió pronto, pero Candy de inmediato envió un telegrama a Albert diciéndole la urgencia en la que Neil había seducido a Susana.

Volvía la primavera todos regresarían a Escocia, en ese trayecto todo cambio para todo el grupo, Alister se desapareció, les informaban que se había enlistado a la guerra, se había marchado. Paty se sentía mal porque ella era su amiga y sabía que se había enlistado, esta se lo comentaba con mucha pena a Anthony, quien le entendía pues al final Alister era mayor y haría lo que fuera por su voluntad.

Candy se daba cuenta y se molestaba, sufría en silencio para no empeorar la situación. Candy estaba con la cabeza baja, dijo

-Hay personas que nunca valoran lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden Anthony, Alister tiene personas que lo aceptamos, lo queremos y lo hemos protegido, tienen a Archie su único hermano, me tienen a mí su amiga que siempre lo hemos sido desde niños, te tiene a ti sin embargo eso es muy egoísta de su parte, porque no debe ser así, es egoísta, no se preocupa y no respeta que lo amamos, no es justo, no es justo, perdóname Anthony, lo quiero mucho y jamás lo podré entender, no sé si algún día pueda perdonarle lo que nos hizo al abandonarnos, muchos van a la guerra por obligación, el perdió a toda su familia, aun así va a la guerra demostrándonos cuanto somos para a él. Candy lloraba, Anthony la abrazó, y Candy le dijo muy decidida

\- Un día lo veras y le dirás que a las personas no se les deja, se les cuida se les protege, pero no se les abandona, el nos abandono a nosotros que somos su familia y ahora debemos apoyar a Archie que está destrozado, por saber que el único hermano que tiene y este se ha ido, Anthony no lo olvides, yo si se querer a mi familia el no sabe hacerlo.

-Candy, es una decisión de él, no debes ponerte así, al final no es tu decisión debemos respetarlo, Paty siente culpa porque ella lo vio enlistarse y Archie está muy mal porque este le dijo hasta el cansancio que no se enlistara, que lo hiciera por nosotros que somos su familia.

Terry envió un telegrama avisándole a Albert, donde le avisaba lo que Alister había hecho y Albert al recibirlo temía por Candy, por lo que le había advertido,

Mientras que Terry la tenía todo el tiempo vigilada y cuidada, pues es su novia, la amaba con todo su ser y en cuanto Albert volviera quería formalizar su noviazgo y pedir su mano, estaba muy angustiado y pensaba _Candy mi amor no quiero que hagas una locura por ese tonto_.

Una tarde todos buscaban a Candy y no la encontraron, ella dejo una carta que volvería con Alister que había empeñado su palabra, lo traería de regreso así fuera arrastrando, nadie sabía cómo se había ido Candy, o porque medio, si como enfermera o como lo había logrado nadie sabía nada. Terry estaba angustiado, no era justo ya odiaba a Alister era un inconsciente, ella cumpliría su palabra, Tom se quedaba de responsable y la hermana María hablaba con Albert que había llegado. Desde que supo lo de Alister, esta le dio una carta a Albert, dijo, jamás la deje ir lloraba angustiada, mientras Jim y Tom la abrazaban.

 _Querido Albert_

 _Me voy, no huyendo como te lo prometí, sino por cumplir mi palabra con Alister, que no es justo que nos haga lo que hizo y demostrarle que es un ser que no nos ama, que no ha pensado en nosotros, no tenía tu consentimiento aun así se fue, lo encontraré y veré la forma de que regrese prometo estar bien, te pido que me cuides a mis hermanos, a mi madre y a Terry, quien sé que le hice una promesa, que esta tardará un poco más de lo previsto, pero la cumpliré que no le quede duda._

 _Sabes que se cuidarme mucho y que estaré bien, también sé de lo que eres capaz por mí, por eso te escribo esta carta, para que sepas que te odiaré si vas a la guerra por mí, que eres muy importante para mi y más de lo que puedo decir, el mejor amigo, y mi familia, por eso sabes que no podrás ir por mí, pero te hago un juramento que regresaré y estaré muy pronto donde nunca debí alejarme de tus brazos Albert, con todo mi cariño_

 _Candy Andrew_

Albert termino de leer lloraba amargamente, dándole la carta a Terry, este lloraba y se enfurecía por todo, porque es el amor de él, porque se casarían era su promesa y por haberse ido sin él. Todos lloraban, Jim regresaba a América con la hermana María, Tom pedía la mano de Sofía se casaban en América, Archie y Ann hacían lo mismo, Niel y Susana eran casados de forma obligatoria por obvias razones, estaba embarazada, Elisa regresaba a América porque Anthony le dijo que estaría allá. En Escocia se quedaban Andrea, Patricia y Anthony se quedaban un tiempo en espera de noticias de Candy junto a Albert.

Albert tomaba, Terry se fue a Inglaterra, una noche Andrea lo acompañó, lo llevó a su habitación, este le hablaba de Candy y ella lo consolaba, le decía que ella también la quería, que Elisa le rompió la rienda de su caballo, ella lo monto en vez de Candy y no traía como frenar al caballo, Candy fue a salvarla. Albert se sorprendió,

\- No sabía nada de eso, ella levantó su blusa por un costado, le dijo

-Mira y tenía tres rasgaduras, ella le explico que eran las uñas de Candy cuando la paso a su caballo para no caer en un voladero, que Terry las alcanzó y las ayudo después,

\- Andy nadie me informo de esto, ella le contaba su historia, que era hija no deseada por un matrimonio arreglado, su madre la había abandonado, dejándola al cuidado de su padre, su tía la hermana de él la odiaba por el parecido a mi madre, mientras que mi papá dice que soy como él, que tal vez por fuera sea como mi madre, pero por dentro soy como él, un tiempo después una mujer celosa mataba a mi madre por robarle a su marido. Desde entonces mi padre se volvió a casar, tengo dos hermanitos muy lindos, su madre y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

Albert lloraba ella lo abrazaba, estaban en su habitación y él le contó el dolor, el amor que sentía por Candy, ella le entendía porque todos la amaban, ella daría su vida por los demás, ellos se entendieron muy bien, el llanto llevó al consuelo, el consuelo a los besos, las caricias, Albert se entregaba al amor de los brazos de Andrea, ella lo amaba por ser tan noble y lo dejaba ser en ella el amor que tanto guardaba y no podía manifestar, pues nadie soportaría que hablará con tal ternura de Candy, se entregaba a la pasión en los brazos de Albert y este en su dolor, había encontrado el amor en una mujer que lo comprendía, lo amaba, al saber que era su primera vez sintió ternura, después cuando le dijo que nadie lo sabría, más le atrajo por no comprometerlo, el pidió la mano de ella, casándose en Escocia en privado, su padre muy contento, porque así la familia de la madre no la vería.

Este viajo a Escocia, la entregó en el altar a Albert, todo se manejo muy privado. Anthony se quedo en Escocia un tiempo con Patricia ambos tuvieron una amistad que llevó al noviazgo, habló con su tío, y estos se fueron a América para comprometerse y casarse.

Andrea amaba mucho a Albert, lo comprendía lo amaba sin condiciones, quedaba embarazada, el estaba feliz, porque sentía que si tenía una niña en ella encontraría a su Candy. Contrató investigadores, los envió a buscar a Alister y Candy, después el Duque Richard le enviaba un telegrama que Terry se había ido enlistado a la guerra para buscar a Candy, este lloraba enternecido, le contaba a Andrea que lloraba con él, lo escuchaba decir, la ama tanto que se fue por ella, dijo

—La encontrará, envió a sus investigadores a la orden de Terry, estos lo llevarían con Candy.

* * *

 _ **Aquí es donde la trama comienza a cambiar por completo de la historia paralela a esta... el desenlace es muy dramático pero con un final inesperado.**_

 _ **Con Aprecio,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Escape

**Fic**

 **Corazón Guerrero**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Escape**

Pasaron muchos meses, la guerra estaba en su plenitud, había muertos, heridos por doquier, Candy e encontraba en un hospital cerca de los pilotos caídos y soldados heridos, cuando escuchaba de pilotos muertos buscaba de inmediato en las listas y de los heridos por igual, les preguntaba por Alister, algunos lo conocían otros no, decían que era muy bueno, que no caería nunca, pero no fue así.

Candy se hizo muy amiga de todos en el hospital de mucha confianza y muy valerosa, salvaba a todos, corría riesgos pero salía triunfante, un doctor joven la observaba y la admiraba, pero en su mirada notaba que siempre buscaba a alguien, _pensando que estaba perdidamente enamorada_ , sonreía, _este pensaba que el piloto al que tanto buscaba, que había hecho venir a la guerra era el ser amado que tanto deseaba encontrar, todo el tiempo confiaba en ella_ , pero Candy descubría que muchas personas son obligadas a venir a la guerra, quienes eran muy patrióticos los salvaba, los protegía tomaba su valor, ella los cuidaba pero los que no deseaban estar en la guerra y le contaban, ella los pasaba a soldados incapacitados permanentemente sin que se dieran cuenta, si había la oportunidad de regresarlos a su patria lo hacía haciendo firmar al doctor en coincidencia a una cirugía, era un lugar tan revuelto que nadie lo notaba. Sin embargo, sin que lo notaran ella hacía que esas personas tuvieran un nuevo inicio. Y es que las heridas de la guerra eran enormes.

-David no te preocupes estarás bien, solo debes cuidarte mucho ahora que te regresan, tu familia te aceptará como sea y te protegerán. Enviaba a un jovencito a su casa en un avión donde llevaban cadáveres a América, el estaba incapacitado porque no veía bien, debido a un golpe en la cabeza, una tremenda herida que llevaba en un costado, sin embargo Candy sabía que se curaría, que no volvería jamás a la guerra, sonreía.

Terry encontró a Alister lo llevaba a un hospital para que lo atendieran, Terry lucía más maduro, con el cabello corto muy atractivo y fuerte, se veía mucho mejor ahora, inscribió en el hospital a Alister daba sus datos, estaba sentado frente al médico que le informaba como lo había encontrado, que posiblemente no se salvaría por la espalda llegaba Candy, se informaba de quien había traído a Alister al escuchar su voz, Terry se levantó sorprendido, era Candy de enfermera en el hospital, el médico salía diciéndole,

–él lo trajo, me llaman a cirugía, siga llenando el cuestionario, tengo una operación, Candy lo vio el volteo a verla, era Terry frente a ella estaba su novio Terry vestido de capitán, ambos al verse se abrazaron, la besaba desesperado,

\- Candy mi amor por fin te encontré,

\- Terry ¿porque viniste? ¡no debiste! pudo haberte pasado algo.

Lloraban juntos, mientras el doctor operaba a Alister para salvar sus piernas. Ella se llevaba a Terry a una habitación donde ella descansaba, lo ocultaba para que no fueran a ser llamados, apenas estaban solos... la besaba con pasión, por fin su pequeña estaba con él de nuevo, frente a frente se acercaba a ella, y esta vez ambos se entregaban al amor, ese que deseaban esperar hasta casarse, ahora ambos estaban en riesgo y se amaban con tal pasión.

Pasaban días y Terry regresaba a ella, deseoso de amarla de nuevo, desesperado por verla, le levantaba una pierna uniéndola a él, que sintiera su deseo, ella le quitaba su chaqueta, su pantalón lo abría, mientras el solo le subía, la falda le quitaba sus prendas intimas, así aun medio vestidos de pie en la pequeña habitación la sentó en una mesita, le hacía el amor desesperado por tenerla con él, una y otra vez la embestía, la cargaba tomando sus caderas, moviéndolas para con él, sintiendo su amor, ella lo abrazaba de su cuello lo besaba, le decía al oído que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba más que nunca, pasaba el tiempo, ambos deseosos de estar juntos, empezaron a mover sus documentos para estar unidos, este le dijo

\- Tienes una promesa pendiente conmigo Candy, vine a que la cumplas, sonreían felices.

– Terry siempre cumplo mis promesas, regresaría a cumplirla, más porque te amo.

Alister no estaba bien, pero lo enviarían a su casa porque era probable que no se salvará, así que cambio las cosas, lo enviarían a Escocia, dio sus datos, su dirección, era llevado por los mismos que llevaban a los cadáveres, y a los mutilados, allí iba Alister sin lentes no veía bien, no hablaba bien, Candy le había dormido la lengua, así que no podía solicitar lentes, Candy se encargó de que Alister jamás pudiera regresar. Pero el doctor no lo daba con vida, solo que Candy lo ignoraba, y esta lo hacía ver más grave para que no pudiera volver.

Lo puso como incapacitado permanente al llegar, su historial fue enviado con los Andrew, lo recibió Albert, reconoció de inmediato la letra de Candy, se le hizo de nuevo un historial médico, donde este no se recuperaba, fallecería en el trayecto a América. Candy fue por él, ella lo había enviado quedando atrapada en el sistema militar.

En Escocia Andrea se aliviaba de un hijo varón y fallecía al dar a luz, este quedaba desolado porque Andy no soportó el nacimiento por complicaciones después del embarazo de su hijo, dejando a Albert con la responsabilidad ahora de su hijo, pues Anthony ya estaba en trámites de casarse en América, Alister había fallecido.

Candy buscaba la forma de salirse de ahí escapar con Terry, pues ambos deseaban casarse, mientras tanto, Terry todo el tiempo se iba con ordenes diferentes, duraba semanas, volvía, eso fue una angustia constante para Candy, por no saber cuándo dejaría de volver, ella no podía regresarse porque fue voluntaria, tendría que venir otra en su lugar, seguía investigando, le dieron otras opciones entre sus compañeras, una que te cases con un príncipe que te reclame, otra que te embaraces, y que te tengas que ir de aquí por tu hijo, sonreía.

Pasaba una semana Terry no regresaba, hasta que se cumplió un mes volvía, regresaba sorprendiendo a su mujer

– Me extrañaste amor, la besaba apasionadamente, sonreía, estaba lastimado pero verla era la mejor medicina que él tenía, solo saber que ella estaba ahí, lo hacía ser valiente, fuerte, sabía que ella contaba con él y su amor había brincado demasiadas barreras

\- Tonto, claro que si me tienes angustiada, se escapaba, se iba con él, le comentó

-Mira amor me dieron unas medallitas para ti mi cielo, por ser bueno, soy bueno para ti. Candy la veía traía medallas muy importantes, por salvar a un grupo de soldados, otra por valentía y honor, otras más que ella no sabía bien y no le interesaban como ver que el estaba ahí, vivo con ella. Se lo hacía saber.

\- Terry, debes cuidarte sin ti no volveré a casa, no deseo estar sin ti... amor, estuve investigando, me dicen que debo casarme con alguien importante, este debe reclamarla. Terry sonreía de medio lado sabía que él la podía reclamar pero debe estar allá, la otra opción es que quede embarazada, este sonreía, le dijo

– Mi amor que esperamos, a trabajar, ambos soltaban risas por cómo se expresaba Terry para hacerle el amor, y quedar embarazada, Candy dejo de cuidarse empezó a tomar vitaminas y cuidados, este estaría dos meses en idas y vueltas, cumpliría con su desempeño como soldado, una ocasión, Terry llegó, le dijo al oído,

\- ¡A trabajar floja! se soltaban de carcajadas, por lo que se le ocurría a Terry, para hacerla sonreír, pero le toco ir a rescatar a unas personas, no volvió, Candy empezó a preocuparse, lloraba por las noches, dos meses pasaban, ya estaba embarazada, un día recibió a Terry herido, lo trajeron, el apenas abría los ojos, esta sacó unos documentos, le dijo

– Amor nos iremos, por favor reacciona, Terry sonreía de medio lado, tenía movimiento en sus manos, le dio una pluma lo hizo firmar varias hojas, estaba mal herido Candy lo cuidaba, no se separaba de él, entro a cirugía, después se recuperaba lentamente, esta aprovechó su delicadeza, mientras operaba el doctor, firmaba papeles para los mutilados que saldrían, entre ellos Terry, este lo vendaba muy bien, después le metía documentos importantes junto a sus vendajes, todo lo relacionado a ellos, sus medallas y papeles de Candy sus actas de matrimonio, Candy se quedaba solo con la identificación en el cuello, lo besaba

-Amor estaremos juntos, te amo y sabes que siempre seré tuya Terry.

-Terry fue recibido por Albert y Eleonor, lo llevaron a Inglaterra el mejor hospital, le entregaron a Albert una bolsa con documentos, este los extrajo vio un acta de matrimonio entre Terry y Candy estaba muy feliz, un recado, _Terry tienes que reclamarme personalmente para poder regresar. Candy._

Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era que se curará Terry, que se recuperará de inmediato para traer a Candy, pero esto no fue fácil pasaron tres meses, por fin despertaba Terry.

Mientras tanto Candy mostró un embarazo avanzado, le pidió salida al doctor, pero este no podía hacer mucho por ella,

\- Como te saco, dirán que el padre está aquí. Con evidente tristeza, y a regañadientes agregó, - ya no tienes obligación. Le firmo los papeles –Márchate de aquí como puedas, escapa de ser preciso, cuenta con mi discreción, vete ya. Candy lloraba porque al no ser reclamada por Terry lo daba por muerto, decidió huir con unos soldados que salían, se fue en un camión, después, bajaba por su ansiedad de ir al baño... al regresar ... el camión donde viajaba explotaba.

Por fin Terry estaba consciente empezaba a moverse, Albert lo visitó, le dijo

-Mira, le mostró los documentos y Terry respondió

–Ella siempre cumple sus promesas, mandó esto, le dio el recado, de inmediato se puso de pie y casi se cae por la debilidad, Albert lo sujetaba comentando

–Dime como hay que reclamarla, lo llevó a todos los lugares, hasta que se hizo la reclamación, de inmediato fueron a buscarla pero ella ya no estaba, el doctor dijo que le firmo los papeles y en el camión en el que se había ido había explotado, sin embargo no había ninguna mujer ahí y que ella estaba en embarazo, todo se manejaba a distancia, así que se iba el tiempo con los trámites.

Candy tuvo que continuar caminando, después en carretas escondida, para que no la detuvieran, cruzó la frontera quiso pedir ayuda, pero había soldados reconocidos, ella no quería que la devolvieran, no era soldado, pero tenía miedo que descubrieran que había escapado, mientras el doctor la daba por desaparecida en el frente.

Candy escapaba, por fin llegaba a Escocia, ahí dio a luz a sus gemelos fraternos, una mujer los trajo al mundo, ella le agradecía, le dijo que le pagaría, le dio una hoja con una carta para la mansión Andrew, la mujer llevó la carta, pero dijeron que no había nadie. Candy se recuperaba, a sus hijos los amamantaba, cuando pudo ponerse en pie fue a la mansión, la recibieron los empleados que ya la habían tratado antes, ahí estuvo un mes, hasta que empezó a temer por los que huían de la guerra, aparecían en Escocia, así que tomo dinero, dejo una carta, le dijo que se la dieran a William Andrew, ella se fue a América.

Meses después en Escocia, Albert recibía la nota y lo leía mientras Terry caminaba, una mujer se acercó a Terry, dijo,

\- Yo traje al mundo a los hijos de la mujer que me envió aquí, Terry se sorprendió, dijo

– Que mujer, en eso salió Albert, -Candy estuvo aquí, la mujer los vio, dijo

-Quien es el padre de los niños, Terry se molestó

-¿De los niños? ¿qué niños?, los que tuvo la dueña de aquí,

-Albert la paso al despacho, ella le platico que venía escapando de la guerra, que estaba por dar a luz, tuvo dos varones uno rubio y un castaño, por eso preguntaba que quien era el padre, a lo que Terry _lloraba por lo que escuchaba, ya era padre de dos niños, uno rubio y uno castaño_ , - ¡dijo que me recompensarían!, Terry de inmediato limpiándose el rostro comentaba

-Yo soy el padre. Albert sacó efectivo, le entregó el dinero, la mujer lo vio, le dijo

-Cualquiera que sea el padre, gracias, ella nombraba a sus niños Albert y Terry. Se retiró, ambos se abrazaban emocionados, ya habían nacido los hijos de Candy y Terry burlonamente le dijo

– Ya eres abuelo, Albert. Se echaban a reír,

\- Me las cobraré en cuanto la vea. Estuvo aquí un mes, piensa que estás muerto, por eso ya no te buscó.

\- ¿Y cómo te las cobrarás? molesto por lo que había amenazado a su esposa.

\- Mostrándole a su hermanito William André Andrew.

\- ¿Te casaste Albert?

\- Esperaría a que me ganaras Terry, ambos sonreían, mi hijo ya es tío, ambos se volvían a reír, después le comentaba que Andrea había fallecido al dar a luz al pequeño William.

Candy tenía seis meses de haberse ido a América, se encontró con Anthony y Patricia, pero el dolor de haber perdido a Terry, la hacía esconderse de ellos para que no le avisaran a Alister pues no quería verlo, no lo odiaba pero sabía que por lo que hizo... Terry murió, y aunque no era culpable Alister, Candy si lo sentía.

Viajo a Lakewood visitó a la madre María y Jim que conocieron a sus hijos, eran hermosos, el rubio tenía ojitos azul zafiro intenso y el castaño sus ojitos verdes esmeralda muy intensos, algo que compartían era esa sonrisa coqueta, una felicidad, con su madre ya pronto cumplirían un año, las cosas estaban un poco ajustadas, Jim se hacía cargo por completo del hogar de Pony y sus gastos, pues la señorita Pony había fallecido, ahora moverían el hogar y trasladarían a los niños a otra parte, ya no se podía continuar con ese lugar tan pequeño.

Candy dijo que ella tenía todo bajo control, la verdad no deseaba ser una carga extra y se iba, ella trabajaría y cuidaría de sus hijos, así que se fue después se reportaría con Tom o con Jim, trabajó en una clínica, sus hijos estaban en una guardería, después los niños se enfermaban, ella decidió ir al refugio de Albert así, no pagaría renta, no sería carga para nadie, buscaba comida, compraba cosas, compró una vaca y un caballo, una carreta, se fue al refugio, se sentía muy feliz, sus hijos se mejoraron muy pronto, les hacía pastel ya cumplían un año, no le avisaba a nadie, para que no supieran donde estaba, el único que sabía de ese lugar era Albert y nadie la molestaría, arreglo parte por parte de la casa, había una sola habitación, dormía con sus chicos que estaban muy feliz con su madre, empezaron a caminar y de verlos bien, nada le importaba, todo le rendía, vendía leche y le servía a los niños.

* * *

 _ **Esperando sea de su agrado, y agregando el siguiente capítulo el final... Gracias por leer... gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Con Aprecio,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. ¡Tengo que encontrate!

**Fic**

 **Corazón Guerrero**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo V**

 **¡Tengo que encontrarte!**

Albert y Terry se fueron a América, se preguntaban cómo había viajado Candy sin documentos y de solo imaginarlo se pasaban angustiados, descubrieron que entró de cocinera en un barco, que la comida sabía a rayos pero se la comían con tal de no verla triste, que el ayudante le enseño a cocinar y que se la pasaron de maravillas, desde ahí envió una carta para William, le dijo a Terry esto fue hace meses va rumbo a Lakewood,

-Terry, ella estaba embarazada, cuando tu apareciste, te envió y tardaste tres meses en recuperarte, eso fue mucho tiempo, ella escapo, solo Dios que tuvo que hacer para llegar a Escocia, sabes bien, que tuve que sacar a todos de aquí, están apareciendo hombres de la guerra en el país, tuvo que temer, para que se fuera a América, como no desea ver a Alister, tampoco está con los demás, por eso no busca a los Andrew, solo de viajar se a llevado tiempo, cuanto más para esconderse, llegar a Lakewood, con tan poco dinero, como mi pequeña tiene miedo Terry. Candy nunca tenía miedo. _Terry al escucharlo lo sabía, pasaron muchas cosas, pero ella no deseaba volver sin él y si lo creía muerto ahora estaba con dos hijos. Albert, con un sobrino que por más que le dijeron que no se fuera, lloraba de impotencia, al verlo morir en la familia._

Por fin llegaban a Chicago y rumbo al hogar de Ponny, visitaban a la madre María y ella estaba muy feliz al ver a Terry vivo,

\- Candy dijo que habías muerto, los niños son hermosos son muy parecidos a usted, se los describía minuciosamente, pero en el pensamiento de Terry solo se pregunta estaba ¿y donde estaban? - Ella se fue, dijo que consiguió trabajo y sus hijos estaban en una guardería cercana a este, no comprendo porque no se fue a la mansión, la madre María se notaba preocupada al comentarlo.

\- No quiere toparse con Alister, ella lo cree con vida, siente que por su culpa ella había dejado a sus hijos sin su padre. Terry lloraba y la comprendía, ellos se habían topado con muchos problemas por rescatarlo y Candy desconocía que ya no estaba con vida, aun así este incidente fue lo que más los ha unido.

\- Debe estar cerca, por eso no se quedó en tu casa, porque le avisarían a tus sobrinos.

Albert se puso a investigar, en efecto había trabajado hacía tiempo, pero sus pequeños se enfermaron, ella dejó de trabajar para cuidarlos, en la guardería le explicaba que los niños se habían puesto mal, ella no deseaba seguir así, se los llevó se veía con la obligación de renunciar y buscar otro medio para subsistir.

-Ahora entiendo sin sus papeles, llegó a América, tomo los papeles de cuando niña, de ahí saco los papeles para sus hijos, no tienen como seguir alimentos, vivienda, esta sola por completo, nosotros los hemos buscado como Andrew, como Grandchester pero jamás fue como White, que lista, está protegiendo a sus pequeños, Terry que lo escuchaba comentaba

-Cuando se escapan las personas de la guerra son perseguidos, ella piensa que la persiguen, según los informes del doctor, no podía sacarla, porque el padre no existía, pero le dio la oportunidad de se escapara, por eso se siente fugitiva, ahora que termina la guerra, espero que no se sienta así, pero teniendo a dos niños es difícil no temer, quieres protegerlos de todo, de enfermedades, de malos tratos, como ponerme en sus pensamientos…

Recibieron papeles y documentos de las investigaciones de Albert, este le contaba a Terry pero en todos lugares había rastros de que ella trabajaba y llevaba a sus hijos con ella, que había dado clases en un pueblo, después estuvo ayudando en una iglesia, paso de enfermera en un hospital, luego de ayudante en una casa, posteriormente junto dinero y dijo tener a donde ir, a lo que Albert sonreía y recordaba a donde pudiera ir que nadie la encontrará, salió y su hijo lo llamó, este lo tomo en sus brazos y le dijo a la niñera que él se haría cargo que lo dejara con él, se iba a caminar, buscaba a Terry pero no lo encontraba.

Terry estaba en la mansión de Lakewood, salió a caminar _pensar en ponerse en el lugar de Candy, de mujer sola y con dos pequeños, de imaginarlo se sentía derrotado, es muy difícil cuidar de un hijo sola pero cargar a dos, y vigilarlos debe ser mayor la dificultad,_ comenzaba caminando y de repente se sintió perdido, por ir en sus pensamientos no se percató del camino que había tomado, estaba en el bosque y ahora para donde ir, buscaba un claro para ver el sol, pero se había adentrado tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo, a lo lejos escuchaba

–Terry baja de allí, Albert no te subas al árbol, ¡ya verás!

Terry escuchaba en el bosque, _pensando que se estaba volviendo loco,_ se fue hacia dentro, cada vez más claras las voces, seguía caminando con prisa sin poder correr, _sus hijos se llamaban Terry y Albert, sonreía de pensarlos ahí, ¿la habría encontrado?, por fin la había encontrado estaba escondida en el bosque,_ caminaba desesperado por todo el bosque buscando de donde venían las voces, se escuchaban por todos lados, pero sus hijos no podían estar en un árbol alto, pues son muy pequeños, debe ser un arbolito, corría por un lado y otro de donde se oían las voces, las risas, _se emocionaba al escucharlos reír y ella como los jugaba y se desesperaba pasó casi una hora y encontró una casa escondida_ , entró vio cosas y juguetes de niños, estaba en donde vivían sus hijos, salió, Candy venía corriendo tras dos pequeñines, cuando la vio su sorpresa era ver lo hermosa que se veía corriendo, que no estaba mal, por el contrario estaban sanos y fuertes

– Ya verán, mami les dará una buena remojada, los niños corrían riendo para que no los alcanzará, Terry la vio y esta grito

-¡Terry! corrió para abrazarlo, los niños al verla la imitaron y gritaban

-¡Tedy! ¡Tedy! Y lo abrazaban de las piernas cada uno y este reía por como sentía a los chiquitos llamarlo, ella lloraba viendo a los ojos a su amado, que pensaba muerto, al reír Candy pensó que sus hijos estaban haciéndole algo, bajo su mirada y les dijo

– Papá, el es Papá, los niños reían

-Tedy es Papa... por fin decían

– ¡Papá! y Terry levantaba a uno de ellos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía al pequeño Terry en sus brazos, Candy levantó al otro, se lo daba en su brazo libre, lloraba y reía de manera efusiva por verlo con ambos en los brazos, el pequeño rubio le dijo

–Tedy y el otro castaño le dijo

– ¡Papá!

Candy no quería moverse, se veían pequeñitos en los brazos de su padre, ella noto ahora el parecido de los tres.

-Mira mi amor, se parecen a ti, solo el pequeño Albert tiene rubio su cabello, pero no es como el mío, este se sonrió, dijo

-Es como el de mi madre Candy, no tiene tus hermosos rizos mi amor. Aún así mira tiene mi color en sus ojos, tienen el color de su padre, y le pusiste el nombre de Albert. Ella se defendió agregando,

-Pero mira a mi pequeño Terry si tiene mis ojos, algo bueno hice, los niños se observaban uno al otro asimilando que los evaluaban, se sentían felices estaban arriba muy alto al estar en los brazos de Terry y el pequeño Albert estaba feliz, se abrazaba más para no caerse, su Padre al sentirlo lo ajustaba se ya que el pequeño se aferraba a sus brazos, dijo

-Al parecer no desean que los suelte amor, mira como se ajustan tan fuerte, ella dijo

-Los amarraba a mi espalda, los subía a los arboles, les encantan las alturas, estar contigo los hace sentirse así, no los bajes, por eso se agarran muy fuerte, ella se rio y dijo, creen que están muy arriba, Terry la vio con media sonrisa,

-Claro que están arriba, los subió en forma de que ambos se reían porque ahora los subía a sus hombros, después de ser soldado, Terry tenía mucha fuerza en su cuerpo para cargar a dos mini chiquitos, estaba tan feliz porque eran sus hijos, los que tanto le habían anunciado, por fin los tenía en sus brazos.

Terry se divertía con los pequeños y no eran llorones, al contrario, se parecían a su madre al ser tan atrevidos, en eso se escuchaba ruido por el camino, de pisadas de hojas a lo cual Candy se colocó tras Terry, este notó que Candy ya no era tan valiente como antes, vio que llegó Albert con su hijo en brazos,

\- ¡Albert! Le grito Candy corrió a abrazarlo, bajo a William, la abrazó ambos lloraban. Albert la abrazaba muy fuerte, su hijo veía los niños y a su tío, con ellos muy serio, los gemelos dijeron extendiendo sus manitas para ir

\- ¡Abet! ¡Abet! Terry se reía por lo listos que eran, como imitaban a su mamá, les dijo

– Es abuelo, abuelo sin querer bajarlos hasta convencer a sus hijos de decir Abuelo, los bajo, ambos corrieron con él, gritaron

– ¡Wuelo! ¡Wuelo! Candy se soltaba la risa por lo que les había enseñado su papá. Albert cargaba a uno, su hijo lo miraba dándole los brazos, Albert se sentó al piso, se subieron los tres encima de él, uno le decía

– Papá y los otros dos le enseñaban a decir

–Wuelo y el hijo de Albert le dijo

-¡Wuelo! Albert le gritó a Terry,¡me las vas a pagar Terry!

Mientras Terry besaba a Candy, la abrazaba, Albert se defendía de los chiquitos que le decían Wuelo. Y su hijo wuelo, papá, wuelo y se soltaba las carcajadas, Terry que tenía a Candy se burlaba, por lo que sus hijos le estaban haciendo pasar a Albert, al decirle abuelo.

Terry cargo a Candy rumbo a la mansión, no quería bajarla para que sus hijos no se discutieran los brazos de su padre, sino que Albert venía batallando con los tres, Albert mando recoger las cosas, trayendo a los pequeños con él, la casa era un escandalo de niños riéndose, corriendo por todos lados, Terry le dijo a Candy que se irían a Inglaterra, ella le dijo

– A donde quieras, pero no nos alejes de ti.

-Candy a nuestra casa, no quiero volver a perderte jamás. Candy enternecida lo abrazó, ella le respondía

– Te prometo no separarme de ti jamás. Se le salían las lágrimas, había pasado por un tiempo muy difícil, lo único que deseaba era estar con él. Olvidar todo lo que había pasado, cuidar de quien atravesó todo por ir por ella y casi pierde la vida.

* * *

 _ **Un minific... con aprecio deseando les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra exitosa**_


End file.
